Bad Hair Day
by pale-blue11
Summary: What happens when two fourteen year olds write a fanfic according to the rules of a game? This is what! Before PP. WE DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM!
1. Chapter 1

'Argh!' Danny screamed, stumbling backwards. 'Not again!'

'I have returned!' Yelped the Box Ghost. 'Now, Danny Phantom, give me what I have come for!'

'I don't have any toothpaste!' The cowering ghost-boy whimpered. 'You ate it all!'

The ghost looked at Danny, an unusual expression displayed on it's face. 'Toothpaste? I didn't eat your toothpaste. That was Vlad.'

But before the ghost could continue, Danny was up in the air, a smug look on his face.

'That means that his teeth will rot!' The Box Ghost crowed triumphantly. 'Only I have the special toothbrush to make it work!'

'We'll see about that!' Yelled the ghost-boy, however before he could attack the ghost, he heard giggles emitting from the trees.

Sam and Tucker peeked through the evergreen branches, darting back when they saw Danny watching them. His eyes flared a poisonous green. Did they set him up? They will pay for this.

'I know you're there guys!' Yelled Danny, 'I will get my revenge! Don't you wor-' but before the ghost-boy could continue, the Box Ghost cried out in sudden regret.

'It wasn't their fault!' He admitted, the boxes floating by his elbows dropping with a soft thud onto the soft grass. 'I did steal your toothpaste, and it was so good that I just had to get more. I scared your friends into telling me where you kept it... Beware!'

'That toothpaste costs $5 a tube! I expect a full payment back- plus tips, or else you won't have to worry about brushing your teeth ever again.' Sam stifled a laugh from behind the dense trees.

Danny looked positively livid with uncontrolled rage. He had saved up for months to buy that one tube of spinach-flavored gunk. He knew that Sam liked vegetables, and hoped that if his breath smelt like one, she might go out with him. Now, his chance was ruined.

'What's wrong with regular toothpaste?' Asked Tucker curiously.

The ghost boy quickly searched for an answer, 'aah, it um, it is recommended by 9/10 american dentists!'

'I agree with the poorly-dressed simpleton!' The Box Ghost proclaimed dramatically. 'Why do you use spinach-flavored teeth-cleaner?'

Danny felt his palms sweat as he tried to remember what Sam had said were the benefits of organic produce, ' well, with regular tooth paste, you can never be sure whether it has been tested on animals, but this tooth paste is 100% organic, no animals harmed whatsoever.' Danny felt proud of his response, and it looked like Sam was, too.

'Ohh! I know what you're doing, Danny!' Tucker laughed. 'You're-'

Ectoplasm was suddenly covering the Techno-geek's mouth. No matter how hard he pulled, the green goop would only come off at Danny's command.

Sam chuckled before turning back towards Danny. 'Now, I'd love to continue talking about organic produce and saving animals- I seriously would- but Danny, I think you should deal with that ghost that is escaping into the forest first.'

The Box Ghost cackled maniacally as he fled through the trees, occasionally hitting his head on low branches. Danny was going to let him escape, but something caught his attention. 'HE HAS MY TOOTHPASTE!' The ghost-boy yelled. 'GET HIM!'

Danny flew through the branches as the soft groans of Tucker attempting to remove the ectoplasm from his face grew softer and softer.

'COME BACK WITH MY TOOTHPASTE!' Demanded Danny as he weaved in and out of trees.

'Never!' Laughed the Box Ghost. It might have been intimidating or creepy- if he didn't follow that remark by flying head-first into a large eucalyptus.

As the ghost fell limply to the ground, Danny whipped out the Fenton Thermos and watched the ghost being sucked into the contraption, leaving behind a half-used bottle of toothpaste.

'Phew,' Danny sighed as he bent to collect the important item. 'I'm glad I got this back.'

Danny purposely walked back so he would have more time to come up with an explanation for the toothpaste. Various idiotic ideas arose in his mind, but none that would satisfy his friends.

'I could tell them that it's a special toothpaste that-' he stopped talking at a loud noise. It was too loud to be Sam or Tucker, and the Box Ghost was safely trapped in the Thermos. Danny shook the container forcefully. Muffled yells answered him- the Box Ghost was still inside.

Danny raced back to where he left Sam and Tucker, but no one was there. The noise sounded like a mixture of an extremely loud motorbike and thunder. There was also a faint smell of burnt rubber. Danny ran up to where he last saw Sam and Tucker- in the bushes- but all that was there was some slimy, green ectoplasm. How did Tucker remove it? Danny was the only one who could. Unless... The ectoplasm wasn't from Tucker.

Danny scanned the area. The sound he had heard, and the smell that still lingered in the outside air, suggested that Sam and Tucker had been kidnapped! By Johnny 13!

What would Johnny want with Danny's friends? Danny slumped on the ground and recollected the last time he saw Johnny, and then it hit him. Johnny wanted revenge.

**FLASH BACK**-

Danny was taunting Johnny. 'You need a haircut! You look like your girlfriend!'

Danny remembered the angry crease in Johnny's brow and his hopelessness as he tried to make a good comeback before he was sucked into the Fenton thermos.

'Oops,' Danny thought. 'Maybe I shouldn't have left him in the Thermos for thirteen days- but I thought he would appreciate the whole number thirteen thing...'

The ghost-boy collapsed on the ground, putting his head between his knees and squeezing it tightly. The pressure cleared his mind, but the only thought he could accurately distinguish was: _this is my fault._

It was then Danny knew what he had to do, he leaped up off the ground and sprinted home, en route to the ghost portal thingy.

'If I can find Johnny's lair,' He told himself as he ran. 'I can get Sam and Tucker ba-ack!' He jumped back with a barely-stifled scream.

On the ground infront of Danny, lay Tucker's scarf and Sam's headband. Danny grew even more fearful as he knew that they wouldn't dare be seen in public without their accessories...

Glancing around fearfully, the ghost-boy looked for any other clue as to where Johnny had take his friends. There were none, but Danny knew that the most logical place would be Fenton Works. Johnny would be anxious to get back to the Ghost Zone and brag about his actions.

Danny made no hesitation before he leaped into the Fenton Portal. He was finally used to the transition from the normal world to the ghost thingy place. As he rolled into the ghost thingy place, he noticed something was wrong.

Sam and Tucker stood before him, grinning hugely. 'Surprise!' They shouted in unison- along with most of the Ghost Zone's inhabitants.

'Sam? Tucker? What's happened to your hair!' Exclaimed Danny. Sam looked at Danny, but instead of her usual warm, gleeful eyes that Danny had grown to love, cold, glassy eyes seemed to pierce into Danny's soul. Sam spoke in an even, robotic voice, 'Johnny 13 will get his revenge and he has started with us. You will be next, Danny Phantom.' Tucker's hair looked like it had been butchered with a machete, as well as Sam's.

Danny began to laugh hysterically. 'This is a joke, right?' He chuckled, trying to calm down, but on the inside, he felt sick. It was as if Sam and Tucker were the only two beings that provided a purpose for his after-life. Now they were gone.

'And I'll never get to try out that toothpaste on Sam,' he thought sadly.

Danny tried to make sense of what was happening, Tucker's hair was half shaved off and Sam's was completely gone. 'Guys, come on! It's me!'

Sam and Tucker began to corner Danny, repeating in unison 'Time for revenge, time for revenge.'

Tucker was now right up against Danny's face, his blank, chilling glare causing the ghost-boy to involuntarily gasp. This wasn't Tucker- at least not _all_ of him. Danny let out the breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. A peculiar expression molded the Techno-geek's features.

Tucker raised a clawed hand up to Danny's face before-

'Ok guys, let him go. I'll do the rest.' Sam and Tucker immediately began to back away. Danny heard a familiar chuckle and Johnny 13 emerged from the shadows.

Johnny leant close to Danny, much like Tucker had done just moments before. 'Danny Phantom,' he growled. 'I need some help.'

Danny whimpered. He knew very well he could leap out and attack Johnny at any time, but it was too risky, he didnt want to harm Sam and Tucker. Johnny continued, 'which scissors should I use for your haircut?' Johnny presented Danny with a selection of scissors.

'No!' Danny screamed, his voice breaking and becoming a few octaves higher. 'Not the hair! It took me HOURS to get this right!'

Johnny threw his head back, his glossy hair waving around and cackled an evil laugh before Danny snatched up a pair scissors and sliced through Johnny's hair, 'YOU SON OF A-' but Johnny was interrupted as Danny slapped him across his face.

'NO ONE THREATENS MY HAIR!'

The biker's face crumpled as he looked at his jagged fringe. 'Aww, heck. Now I have to go the hairdresser's. Do you know how many humans stare at you there? It's as if they've never seen a ghost getting a haircut before!'

Before Danny could escape, Johnny shoved him into a corner, yelling. 'Ever since you insulted my hair, I have been self-concious. Now, so are you.' Johnny gained on Danny, scissors in hand.

'Johnny?' A female voice questioned. 'What are you doing?'

Everyone spun their heads around to see Sam stalking up to Johnny, a worrying look on her face. 'Babe, what are you doing?'

Tears sprung into Johnny's eyes. 'He cut my hair! I had a definite style going on- and this ghost-kid RUINED it!' He yelled tearfully.

Sam came closer, reaching out her hand for Johnny.

'SAM!' Screamed Danny, 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'

Sam looked at Danny angrily, before shouting, ' YOU! YOU DID THIS TO MY DARLING JOHNNY! DONT YOU DARE TOUCH MY BOYFRIEND AGAIN!'

Danny could hardly believe it. '_Boyfriend_? B-b-b-but I bought spinach-flavored toothpaste,' he whimpered. 'It tastes gross- but I used it,' his voice rose to a yell. 'FOR YOU!'

Johnny threw his head back and cackled once again. 'Ha ha ha, the change has completed. Your goth girlfriend has taken the form of a ghost, while my babe -Kitty- is going to be with me forever. Tucker, finish him off.'

Danny stood in disbelief, staring at 'Sam' but then Tucker was beside Danny, knife at his throat.

Unexpectedly, another ghost stumbled out of the crowd, landing at Danny's feet. Her aura was purple and flickering, her form small, exhausted. She looked up, and confirmed Danny's worst fears. The ghost looking up at him had Kitty's face, but it was still Sam. She was a ghost- and by the glow surrounding her, Danny knew that she didn't have much time left.

Danny turned to Johnny and Kitty who were locked in a fierce embrace. It was evident they wouldn't be moving anytime soon, so Danny dropped to the floor and held Sam in his arms. However she just fell through him, Danny gasped, this was a lot worse than he had feared.

The sight of Johnny and Kitty sickened Danny. Even though he knew that it was not Sam, it wore her face, and so was hard to look at. Though, it was no harder to watch than what was going on with the real Sam. He tried and failed to pick her up- again and again- until his arms and legs felt sore from the constant motion. 'C'mon, Sam,' he muttered. 'You need to help me here.'

Danny heard footsteps and flipped around, only to see Kitty and Johnny entangled together, and cringed away. When he looked back, Tucker was on the floor, crouching next to Sam.

His hair was still messed up, but, thankfully, his eyes had gone back to normal. Whatever power Johnny had had on him was gone, as Sam would be soon.

'What do we do?' Tucker asked fearfully. He never coped well in these types of situations.

Danny looked to Tucker, 'Get Vlad.'

'VLAD?!' Exclaimed Tucker

'Vlad?' Echoed the whole of the Ghost Zone. Danny looked up, startled. He had forgotten that they were there.

'GO!' Exclaimed Danny. 'She's almost gone.'

Tucker got up and sprinted away. Danny sat, watching Sam. Of course, it didnt look like Sam, but she still gave off her amazing aura that put a smile on Danny's face everytime he saw her.

'Do not worry, Daniel,' came the sophisticated, uninterested voice. Vlad. 'I am already here. But no,' he said as Danny opened his mouth. 'I will not help. This is far too amusing.'

'PLEASE!' Exclaimed Danny, tears running down his face, 'she means everything to me.' Vlad looked at Danny crouched on the floor, begging for his help.

A smile curved his lips. 'No. Why should I help the woman you love? You are the product of what stole my Maddie away from me.' His words ended on a bitter note.

Danny lay along side Sam, feeling powerless. He looked up as Vlad came and sat next to him. 'Are you willing to do anything for this girl?' Vlad smiled an evil smile.

'Yes,' replied Danny.

'Well, you better be quick,' suggested Vlad. 'Because I give the girl an hour- tops.'

Sam's light suddenly flickered out, and she collapsed into a puddle of ectoplasmic goo.

'Oops,' Vlad put a finger to his chin, feigning innocence. 'Looks like I was wrong. Oh, well.'

Danny stared down at the pile of ectoplasm as a wave of despair filled every part of his body. He had suddenly lost all his energy, and then he just felt plain, rotten anger towards Vlad. Danny looked over to Tucker for some sign of hope, but his head was bowed in despair. 'Please,' begged Danny. He noticed there was now a crowd of various ghosts watching him, Vlad, Tucker and the pile of ectoplasm which used to be Sam. Johnny and Kitty seemed to have run off somewhere. 'I'm begging you, I'll do anything,' pleaded Danny.

Vlad looked at him with evil eyes. 'Bring me your mother.'

'Except that,' Danny shook his head slowly. 'C'mon, Tuck. We'll figure this out ourselves.' With that, the trio went through the portal- Danny holding as much of Sam as he could- and back into the Fenton's lab.

'Ghost!' A woman cried. 'Ghost boy! Come back here!' Cried the ghost of a woman as Danny was about to proceed through the portal. He quickly stepped back and turned towards the woman.

'What?' He asked drearily.

'I know how you can get Vlad to help your friend.'

'We don't need your help,' Tucker stated coldly. His hair stood up comically, sticking out in random places. 'I know what to do, Danny-' he picked up a syringe full of glowing liquid. 'We'll use this- it worked on your third-cousin-once-removed when Vlad melted her- why wouldn't it work on Sam?'

'I don't want to take any risks, Tucker.' Replied Danny. 'Anyway, it's not like we're in a rush anymore.' Danny looked to the woman. 'Go on.'

**AN:**

**there are two authors to this story. I will start. I am pale-blue11, and I just got bored, so I roped my friend, Gabby, into playing this game with me. It's called Once Upon a Time, and what you do is get a group of friends (the more people, the more ridiculous) and you each take turns saying a word that makes sense, but makes the sentence completely weird. Gabby and I did paragraphs, because otherwise, we wouldn't have gotten this up. It's still confusing, becasue we each are trying our hardest to go against what we know the other person is trying to say.**

**one thing- the hair jokes are about a guy in our class that used to sit next to Gabby and I, and was obsessed with his hair. he had a massive wart on his thumb. Gross. worst thing is- he's in our class this year as well- along with his ex-girlfriend, who he broke up with over Facebook.**

**Anyway, Gabby and I are about to write the next chapter. she says she isnt interested- but now she's BEGGING me to write with her. any mistakes are hers ;P. Gabby's refusing to write the Authors Note, and if she doesnt contribue to the next one I WILL say something embarrassing!**

**please review- if we get enough, we might do another story after this one!**

**Gabby and pale-blue11**


	2. Chapter 2

'Uh, Danny?' Tucker asked. 'I think you're overlooking something...'

'Ssshh Tucker,' retorted Danny. 'Let her continue. Go on please.'

The ghost lady looked into Danny's eyes and said. 'Vlad is Sam's father.'

'WHAT!' Tucker screamed. His voice broke a little. 'DANNY- YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS... THIS _STUPIDITY_- are you?'

'I dunno, Tuck. Should I?' He asked the ghost.

'Why don't you ask him yourself if you don't believe me.' Replied the woman.

'Oh, come on!' Tucker moaned. 'She'll say anything to get us back to Vlad, Danny- we can't let him take advantage of us like this! Lets just use this... This...' He held up the glowing syringe. 'WHATEVER to get Sam back to normal- it's the safest option.'

'No, Tucker! It's not safe! Do you remember what happened to my cousin? I won't let that happen to Sam.' Tucker nodded his head in agreement and dropped the syringe to the ground.

'So now what?' Asked Tucker. 'Vlad?' He's been no help whatsoever!'

Danny looked at Tucker with worrying eyes. 'But he's the only one who can help us, Tuck. We'll go back to Fenton Works and I will go find Vlad, again.'

The boys gathered up as much of the ectoplasm as possible and stepped through the portal. Once through the portal, Danny signaled for them to put the ectoplasm in a bowl, then, the portal began to wobble and glow. Danny swore as he remembered he forgot to close the portal.

'Ahh, isn't this a pleasant sight?' Vlad asked, stepping out of the swirling green circle. 'I do love to see you cry, Daniel. Is that your best friend's goo covering your arms? All this because of some toothpaste and a bad hair day.'

Vlad stepped closer to Danny, stroking his beard like an evil mastermind- which he was. 'I have a counter-proposal for you, Daniel.' He began to slowly pace the length of the lab, though the action did not suggest nervousness, but that he was content. 'I realise now that you may not want to lose your mother- at least not now. I will get her later.' Vlad turned to face Danny. 'No. What I want... Is your hair.'

The ghost-boy gasped, raising a hand to touch his snow white locks. 'My hair!' He shrieked. 'No way! You are NOT getting my hair.'

'But, Daniel,' Vlad protested. 'Glowing hair is very valuable- think of how much money I could make! And so, I will give you a choice.' He approached menacingly, red eyes glinting with greed. 'Give me your hair, and I will do all that is within my power to save your... friend.' He spoke the word with distaste. 'Don't, and you're on your own.'

Danny was at a loss, he loved Sam so much, but his hair, how would he survive without it? It was his only companion when he was alone, it made him laugh, comforted him when he was sad and went everywhere with him.

'I choose... Sam,' Danny whispered. Tucker looked at him in shock. Really? He would choose Sam over his hair? He must really love her.

Vlad grinned, a predatory smile full of fangs and sharp teeth. 'Excellent.'

Seemingly out of nowhere, he conjured a pair of scissors.

'WAIT!' Yelled Tucker. 'I know how painful this is going to be for Danny, so Vlad, if you save Sam FIRST, I will let you have my hair, too.' Tucker closed his eyes and crossed his fingers.

'Pfftt- what would I want with a mortal's hair?!' Exclaimed Vlad.

'Quite a lot, actually.' Replied Danny. 'Human hair can be worth up to $200.'

'Really?' Vlad asked, shocked. 'That's more that ghost hair is worth!'

'Yes...' Replied Danny wearily, 'in fact I don't see why you need my hair at all! Just take Tucker's!'

'Interesting...' The older ghost murmured. 'But your friend has dandruff- I can see it from here. I would much rather have YOUR human hair, Daniel. Now, gimme.'

'Uh uh uh!' Exclaimed Danny. 'If you want both our hair, save Sam first. Imagine all that money!'

Vlad leant back, considering the offer. 'Oh, alright then. Young man,' he demanded of Tucker. 'Give me that strange, glowing syringe. The liquid inside is almost guaranteed to save your friend.'

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!' Yelled Tucker. 'After all this! And now we have to lose our hair for an answer we had about half an hour ago!'

Danny looked sheepish, then angry. 'This isn't my fault- you shouldn't have listened to me!'

Tucker sighed, just another daily occurrence in his wonderful life.

'How do we inject it?' Asked Danny.

Vlad examined the liquid. It glowed and had tiny bubbles in it. He had no idea how it worked, so he did the first thing that came into his head.

Vlad popped open the lid and poured the liquid over the ectoplasm. 'Is that safe?!' Danny exclaimed.

'Possibly,' replied Vlad.

The ectoplasm began to bubble and then... Nothing.

No- not nothing. Vlad, Danny, Tucker and the unknown ghost woman all watched the ectoplasm as the bubbles disappeared. The teenagers' faces fell, and Vlad cackled maniacally at the strange turn of events.

"She's turned into spinach toothpaste!" He laughed.

Danny turned to Vlad, uncontrollable anger burning in his eyes, before he leaped out and pinned Vlad to a wall using all the strength he had.

"Fix her," murmured Danny. "Or else."

Vlad gasped for breath, the force with which he had been thrown into the unresisting wall made his body ache. The splintered and fractured surface beneath his back hurt, the hard materials digging in uncomfortably. He smiled, despite the pain.

"My dear Daniel," he gasped. "I have no knowledge of what to do."

Danny lifted up his clenched fist, threatening to smack Vlad right across his face, before Tucker called out from behind, "Don't do it, Danny. He's not worth the trouble."

Danny regretfully lowered his arm, stepped away from Vlad and turned back towards the spinach flavoured toothpaste lying on the floor. Vlad crept up behind him, scissors ready in his hand.

There was a loud snipping noise, but it fell on deaf ears. Everyone- except for Vlad, of course- was staring at what remained of Sam.

"Tuck," Danny said, eyes wide. "I know what we have to do."

Before Danny could expand on his plan, Vlad had tackled him to the floor. Danny struggled to escape as he saw a pair of scissors coming straight towards his hair, his beautiful, shiny hair that takes him over 2 bloody hours to do every morning. A tear rolled down Danny's cheek at the thought of losing it.

"No!" He blubbered. "Please- not yet! My hair!"

Vlad stared at Danny, an amused smile creeping over his face. "Are you seriously crying about your hair? The amazing ghost hunter DANNY PHANTOM is crying about... his hair?!"

Vlad fell into an hysterical laugh while Danny silently went invisible and intangible, then through the floorboards, and up to Tucker.

"MY HAIR IS BEAUTIFUL!" Danny sobbed, each gasping breath being ripped from his chest. "IT'S ALL... GLOWY AND... not glowy, and I don't think that 'glowy' is a word... And what else will I have to do in the mornings if I can't do my hair?"

"SSHH!" Tucker exclaimed. "He'll hear us!"

Tucker pointed to the vampire rolling around on the floor in hysterics. Danny wiped away his tears and signaled for Tucker to collect up the Sam toothpaste. Danny pulled out his tube of $5 spinach toothpaste from his pocket and regretfully squirted it all out into the sink, then, put the Sam Toothpaste into the tube.

A random thought popped into his mind.

"I wonder what Sam tastes like..." He murmured, then froze guiltily at the look on Tucker's face.

The boys looked at each other and began laughing. Unbeknownst to them, Vlad was up standing right behind Danny.

The scissors sounded like the blade of an executioner's scythe. They sheared through Danny's white hair with ease. As the silver strands landed in Vlad's expectant hand, they lost their... Glowiness, and reverted back to human hair.

Danny screamed, long and loud. There was a large bald patch above his right ear. But, as Tucker watched, the bald patch was rapidly filling with... No- that can't be right. The hair growing back was a bright princess pink! The colour of a fairy's ball gown.

Danny fell to the ground, his cheeks dripping with salty, wet tears. "YOU MONSTER!" He yelled to Vlad. "YOU WILL P-p-pAy!"

Danny could hardly spit out any words through his crying. Before Tucker could attack Vlad, the older ghost had disappeared through the Fenton Portal, a menacing smile plastered on his face.

**AN:**

**Gabby here!**

**Ok so I hope you are enjoying the story so far... Pale-blue11 and I don't really know what's happening with it or how it will end... But that's the fun of it :) just in case you were wondering, in chapter 1, I used the terms 'ghost thingy portal' and 'ghost thingy place' a few times... Pale-blue11 was MEANT to change that because I don't know the proper terms... But she decided to leave it and embarrass me... Great friend she is. As you saw in the last Author's Note, if I didn't write this one, pale-blue11 would've written something embarrassing about me... Which I guess wouldn't really matter because I don't know you people but anyway... But that is yet another great example of what a great friend pale-blue11 is. There will probably be one more chapter after this one... There was only meant to be one overall! But this game is too fun to quit... Keep commenting and we will try to update ASAP. Thanks! Gabby (and pale-blue11 -_-)**

**pale-blue11 here!**

**i am going to write an AN because they're so fun to write! I was planning to upload this part this morning, but i got the Blue Screen Of Death, then i was busy.**

**If anyone read the reviews- IGNORE THE COMMENTS BY GORGEOUSGIRL! It was just Gabby trying to mess with my head. it worked. I hate you Gabby. so, if anyone is a great detective, you now know my name! thanks a lot Gabby -_- Oh, well. And yes, answering GORGEOUSGIRL's question- he DOES scream when he plays tennis. even though you knew that already. did i say i hate you? Coz i do.**

**but i love everyone else who reviewed, favourited or followed Bad Hair Day! thanks a lot! If we get A LOT of reviews, we might give you the blurb of our next story- PLUS upload it by Saturday! which is in four days, where we are.**

**please review, favourite and/or follow!**

**Gabby and pale-blue11**

**(BTW- i ASKED Gabby before i put her name on the internet!)**

**PS: if you were wondering, yes, pale-blue11 and I have sterilized many times since sitting next to wart fingered hair obsessed guy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What now?" Asked Tucker.

"Now,' Danny said, standing up a little straighter. "I need to misplace some aggression. On Dash."

"Seriously, Danny? Not again!" Groaned Tucker.

The ghost-boy's eyes flared dangerously as he whirled to face his terrified friend.

"Unless you would like to take his place..." Danny offered softly.

Tucker chuckled at the unusual sight of the pink hair sticking out of Danny's fringe mixed with the threatening look on his face.

"Whatever you say, honey!" Tucker fell in to a laughing fit.

"Ahhh!" Danny screamed in frustration. "I CANNOT work like this!"

Tucker was suddenly trapped in a block of solid ice, frozen in perpetual laughter.

Danny turned back into his human form as he stormed out of the Fenton lab and towards his school, his pink hair softly bobbing up and down in the wind, almost like it was mocking him.

'Why would Dash be at school?' He wondered, turning left at a seemingly random corner. 'It's a good thing I have his address memorized.'

Danny took a deep breath and pulled his hoody over his head to cover his baby pink hair before pounding his fists against Dash's front door.

The door creaked open ominously. Boy band music played quietly inside of the house, accompanied by the yapping of Dash's annoying dog.

"Fenton?" Asked the perplexed bully. "Why are YOU here?"

Danny clenched his fists and furrowed his brow, but before Danny's fist connected with Dash's face, Dash was on him.

"What's with the hoodie, Fenton? Huh? Got a little secret? Don't worry, I'll tell EVERYONE."

"No!" Danny screamed, unintentionally letting out a powerful ghostly wail. Who knew that his hair meant so much to him?

The damaging blast flattened Dash's house, throwing the bully into the garden of his back-neighbours. He gave a weak grunt, then was silent.

Danny covered his mouth self-consciously, then giggled at what he had done before he realised he had left Tucker frozen in his parent's basement.

"Oops," he muttered. "Should I check on Dash?

"Nahh!"

With another small chuckle, Danny turned into Phantom and flew off. He hoped that leaving Tucker in the ice would teach him a lesson. Somehow, Danny doubted that.

As he landed back home, he ran threw the house and down to the basement where Tucker was still frozen in his ice cube.

The look on Tucker's face was comical- his mouth was still open in a silent laugh, but the look in his eyes showed that he was extremely angry and annoyed.

Danny went and turned up the heater, then grabbed Sam's hair dryer and began to thaw out Tucker. He knew he could use his ghost powers, but wanted to make Tucker suffer as much as possible.

The Techno-geek glared at his best friend. "Not cool, dude, so not cool."

"You deserved it," replied Danny. "Anyway, I know how we can save Sam. I think we need to pay a little visit to our friends Johnny and Kitty. Oh and Tucker, don't forget the toothpaste."

Tucker grabbed the Sam-paste, wondering as he did so how Sam managed to fit into so small a tube. "Why?"

But Tucker never got a reply as Danny grabbed his hand and pulled him through the Fenton Portal where they landed violently on the other side.

"Danny!" The unfortunate boy cried out in fear. "TELL ME WHERE WE'RE GOING!"

Danny annoyingly looked at Tucker and slowly said, "You. And me. Are going. To visit. Johnny. And Kitty. Do. You. Understand?"

Just as slowly, Tucker replied. "No."

Danny couldn't help but laugh as he realised he had no idea where he was going. "Tuck, do you have any idea of where we are?"

Even slower than before, the Techno-geek leant forward. "No. But. We. Could. Ask. That. Yeti."

Danny nodded and shuffled over to the Yeti. "Excuse me, um, Sir? Do you know where we can find Johnny 13?"

The grizzly, grey creature turned to Danny and boomed. "HEDIAPISHEGRAM!

"Oh, I am sorry, Great One! Excuse my French! I did not know you were there," Frostbite apologized, extending one frozen arm to greet Danny. "And, to answer your previous question, yes. That is his lair," the giant yeti pointed to a large purple rock, floating in the foreground of the Ghost Zone. "See? There he is, with Kitty."

Danny turned towards the direction of the beasts finger and spotted Johnny 13 with Kitty, who no longer shared the same appearance as Sam.

His form began to shake, the ghostly aura surrounding him brightened, becoming hard to look at. That ghost had stolen Sam's body! Sam's life! And, consequently, Danny's life. He didn't know how he would survive without her- or his hair! Thoughts of what these two ghosts had caused raced through Danny's slightly-smaller-than-average brain. They had tarnished the two most important things in his life!

Danny pulled out the 'Sam-Paste' from his pocket and ditched it at Tucker. "Make her eat it." Grunted Danny through clenched teeth.

"How?" Asked Tucker. "I can't fly!"

"But you can WALK." Replied Danny.

The Techno-geek looked at him as if he was stupid. "Not when there's no GROUND."

"Well, how are you STANDING?"

Promptly, to prove his point, Tucker began to slowly turn upside down. His glasses slipped from his nose, and he struggled to catch them before they floated off.

Danny gave a big sigh before flying over to Kitty. "Nice hair, moron." Laughed Kitty. Danny glared at her.

"Don't tease my hair!" He glared. "It was beautiful- just like Sam!" He then proceeded to list all of the good qualities of Sam and his hair. Frostbite watched, confusion evident all over his furry face. Tucker was madly flailing about, trying to float upright again.

When Danny finished, he tackled Kitty, fiddling with the cap of the Sam-paste as Kitty scratched at his face and Johnny gained on him from behind.

"Ha ha!" 13 cried triumphantly as he brandished a pair of scissors. "Prepare to lose the rest of your snow white hair!"

Danny spun around and kicked Johnny where it really hurts. He staggered back, yelping in pain as Danny kept his firm grip on Kitty. Kitty gnawed at Danny's fingers while calling out for Johnny as Danny reached to his pocket.

His fingers clasped around a cool object. He lifted it up triumphantly, brandishing it as if it were a weapon of great power. But, instead, it was-

"A ruler? What are you going to do with a ruler?" Tucker laughed. He threw something to Danny, who caught it expertly in his free hand. "You gave the Sam-Paste to me, remember?"

Danny looked at Tucker, half annoyed, half gratefully. Without a second thought, he twisted off the cap.

The green sludge covered Kitty from head to toe. She screamed in outrage. "You ruined my jacket!"

Danny backed up off of Kitty as she sat up attempting to wipe off the green gunk. Then, a lot of things happened at the same time. Kitty fell to her knees, screaming and writhing in pain. Tucker ran over to her, probably to make sure it wasn't a plan to escape, and Danny was tackled by Johnny. A snipping sound followed close behind.

"Ahh!" Danny screamed. His hair was short and flattened- much like it was after he played video games that involved helmets. It stuck close to his head, now completely pink.

Johnny dropped the scissors, cackling that laugh that Danny hated so much.

The ghost-boy took a deep breath, preparing to unleash his Ghostly Wail, but a familiar voice stopped him.

"Actually, Danny," Sam said. "That style suits you."

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 again!**

**Gabby is busy, so she gave me permission to write the AN :) honestly, they're my favourite part, but I have to honour my promises and say something embarrassing about her. Gabby gave me permission to call her Gaddabell- what her little sister used to call her. I don't think she meant that I could put it in this note, but she wasn't that specific. (Her other nickname is Gay, and when we were talking about nicknames yesterday, she embarrassed herself. **

**One of my other friends said '**_**my Poppa calls me Mouse.'**_

**And then Gaddabell says 'I'm Gay.'**

**There was an awkward pause, and then everyone started laughing at her. She explained it, but that only made it funnier!)**

**Anyway(I just realised that I say that a lot), in the last few days, school started. It's good because we get to see all our friends again, but it also means waking up early. If anyone is interested to see my version of my day before school, I will upload that soon. I'm thinking of calling it 'Preparing for Hell.' But that could change.**

**I was 'lucky' enough to get put on the wart-guy's table. At least the wart's gone. He had a hair cut, so now he looks like the description in the last few paragraphs- without the pink hair.**

**We just want to say that the Danny in this story is **_**not **_**what we think of the real Danny Phantom/Fenton. It is totally OOC (I worked out what that meant last night! I feel so proud?) The real Danny is awesome! While ours is a whiny... Wart-guy. I have no better description. -_-**

**Anyway, please review, favourite and/or follow. We need a reason to do a happy dance. Thank you so much to everyone who did do any of these three things:) oh, and thanks to Leonardo DiCaprio for pointing out our grammar mistakes (Gaddabell's fault) constructive criticism is always welcome and we will be incorporating that rule into the rest of this story. I can't be bothered to fix the rest of my stories though ;P.**

**Thank you, everyone! *we take a bow, rotten fruit gets thrown at us. Ahhh!***

**Haha!**

**Gabby/Gaddabell and pale-blue11**


	4. Chapter 4

Danny froze in shock, afraid to turn around. Even if his hair was ruined, at least there was a chance that Sam would return. He didn't want to look around, worried that it was just his mind playing a cruel trick.

Just before Danny decided to toughen up and turn around, he heard a shriek of joy as Tucker threw his arms around Sam.

Both of them cried as they were reunited. It had only been a few hours, but during that short time, Tucker, Danny and even Sam had thought her gone forever.

As Danny and Sam embraced, Danny felt her shake and wobble, almost as if she were jelly. As Danny looked up, Sam was shrinking before his eyes, back into a puddle of spinach flavoured toothpaste.

Johnny watched this strange occurrence with a crestfallen expression. He couldn't see Kitty anymore. His girlfriend had disappeared, her borrowed form morphing back into its original appearance and then, into spinach toothpaste.

Danny fell to his knees and threw his head back in a wailing cry. It didn't have as much destructive power as his Ghostly Wail, but the emotion carried within his pained howl was enough to throw back Johnny.

Danny signaled for Tucker to once again gather up the toothpaste, and then sprinted up to Johnny, a blue fire ball forming in his hand.  
"You stole my Sam!" Wailed Danny in anguish. "And- more importantly- YOU DESTROYED MY HAIR! IT'S PINK!"

Danny thrust his hand out towards Johnny as the ball of fire engulfed Johnny in flames and he crumbled to the floor.

"Danny! No!" Tucker screamed. "We forgot about the Box Ghost!"

Danny spun to face his friend. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't," said Tucker, "I just thought it would be nice if we let him go. He has been in there for a few hours."

Danny frowned. "I don't know where the Thermos is."

"I have it," replied Tucker as he pulled it out of his satchel and chucked it over to Danny.

The Box Ghost flew out as soon as he was released. "I am the Box Ghost!" He yelled. "And I want your toothpaste! Beware!"

"STOP!" Yelled Danny. The box ghost whimpered back in fear, "Do you know how you can save her?"

"No," The Box Ghost admitted. "But I doubt that you know either."

"Why else would we be asking you?" Asked Tucker curiously, "ALRIGHT!" Yelled the Box Ghost, "I do know how you can save her! Don't get your knickers in a knot."  
The blue spectre floated arrogantly towards the defiant teenagers. "When I was alive," he began. "I was a genius, and my speciality was in spinach flavoured toothpaste."

Tucker and Danny exchanged amused looks, "What a job!" Exclaimed Tucker sarcastically.

The Box Ghost grinned, pleased to think that someone agreed with him. He started to nod in excitement. "It WAS a good job, wasn't it? Unfortunately," he sighed. "The company died along with me. I have been searching for this flavour toothpaste for years!"

Danny sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Box Ghost. I didn't know any of this. If I had, I would've given you the toothpaste- no questions asked!"

**AN:**

**Hey! pale-blue11 here!**

**We know, we know, and we're very sorry. School started, obviously, and we have different schedules. Whenever I am available to write, Gabby isn't, and vice versa. Also, we know this chapter is very short, but we literally wrote this on Gabby's phone, on the way to the school swimming carnival -_- We're not meant to have phones, so it's ****_very _****hard to write. BTW, I just want to say that my house came first at the carnival, while Gabby's was third :)**

**Lots of funny things happened this week- **

**I ****_accidentally_**** made Gabby sit next to the guy that Danny is based on in this story. It was an accident! I swear!**

**My other friend might have ESP- we did a test in Science and she got a lot right. Her head is strange... but I wish I had ESP :(**

**I was just watching Phantom Planet, but I had just gotten to the part where Jack blows up the wrong asteroid when Dad came home :( Now what will I do? I will draw a picture for my next story! Yay! (Gabby thinks I'm obsessed. What do ****_you _****think?)**

**Also, Gabby and I had a bad fight. If you read next Wednesday's update of ****_Arctic Burn_****, you can find out how she almost forced me off FanFiction. :(**

**We're good now :)**

**Gabby here!**

**I'm stupid!**

**Just kidding- it was me, pale-blue11 :P Gabby isn't here...**

**Please review, favourite and/or follow our story. It will hopefully bring more updates! We honestly don't know where this story will end, so it could stop next chapter, or it could go on forever, and ever, and ever...**

**And ever...**

**I had something else to say, but I forgot... hmm. If I remember, I will post it to my next story.**

**Have a nice day!**

**pale-blue11 and Gabby (in order of importance!)**


End file.
